halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus-G235
Origins Travis was born on Feburary 17, 2539 on the Planet Mars. His childhood is unknown but he was abducted by Office of Naval Intelligence agents when he was 7. Travis did not have many friends and often did not see his Father whom was off serving in the UNSC Army. He did in fact have a very connected relationship with his mother, Whom he'd often think about. Training Travis began his Spartan III training when he was 7, The first memory he can recall is jumping out of the Pelican and pulling his parachute during his initial training day. Travis learned under a seasoned Drill Instructor from the Marine Corps who'd often push him harder then the rest of the trainees. Many times during training he would lash out and give attitude which often earned him and his team disciplinary actions. During his training, Travis often struggled a bit more then his other trainees trying to appease the standards set before him. During training, Travis met Grant, Marcus, Wren, Austin and Rick, Whom go on to become his lifelong friends and companions. During the ending portion of Phase I, Travis put himself before the rest of his team during an exercise and ultimately almost got him discharged. After, Travis was brought before the overseeing staff LTJG Kurt Ambrose and SCPO Franklin Mendez, PO2 Tom and Lucy were presiding. Travis was told that he could either "Wise the hell up" or "Be discarded". Travis then made the decision to "act his part". His training resumed and with his new found understanding, He completed his Spartan III training and received his Augmentations with the rest of GAMMA company in 2551. Augmentations "I remember walking down a long hall with everyone else, Etched into the walls were the numbers of hundreds of Spartans whom gone before us, This.. We would remember for the rest of our lives" Travis received his augmentations alongside the rest of his brothers and sisters in February 2551. He'd received the normal augmentations given to hundreds of Spartans before him. He wasn't nervous, If anything we was excited. During the augmentation process, All he dreamed about was seeing his mother and father again, Whom he'd almost forgotten about. As the process continued he'd remember seeing 3 huge tubes full of 3 liquid substances, Blue, Yellow and Clear being slowly injected into him and he'd felt his body change and contract. Travis felt like he had lied on that table for a thousand hours. Time passed slowly, He felt nothing. All he remembered was the SPARTAN motto.. "We stand alone together." Team Centurion As of August, 2551 Petty Officer Third Class Travis-G235 / SG-C2-10-4268-04 Petty Officer Third Class Davis-G144 / SG-B1-02-4447-04 Petty Officer Third Class Rick-G094 / SG-A1-73-4450-04 Petty Officer Second Class Marcus-G044 / SG-D3-18-4272-04 Petty Officer Second Class Grant-G159 / SG-L3-16-4267-04 Marcus was assigned as the Team Leader following by Grant as the Assistant Team Leader. Travis was the Support and Demolitions Expert, Davis was the team's designated Sharpshooter. Rick was the Radio Operator and Intelligence Specialist. The team had bonded heavily over their grueling training process and had formed a bond of brotherhood that very few could ever form. SCPO Mendez said it himself that he had never seen a team with such great cohesion and unity, Nothing that he's seen since the SII Class of 2525. The Fall of Reach Centurion was deployed to the Military Fortress world of Reach, Where the prepared a desperate defense against the Covenant. In late August, Centurion was deployed to the Fleet Command complex to reroute the growing Covenant threat. They were successful in evacuating key members of the UNSC Fleet Command staff including a High Command member. Following suit, They were redeployed to Fenix Air Force Base to retrieve key intelligence that was vital to the Cole Protocol. During the battle, Travis and Marcus were holding a hardened position alongside a platoon of Army Ranger's. As it got heavier and heavier, Man after man fell and Marcus took 3 fatal needler rounds when his SPI shields were down. Marcus fell back and hit the ground so hard it shattered his faceplate. Travis ran over and knelt beside him, Picking up Marcus's hand. Marcus looked through his bloody faceplate and said to Travis "See you soon, Brother." "Till Valhalla" Travis said to him as he slipped away. Travis then pulled off his position and rallied with the rest of the battered team . "Marcus is gone." He said. "Were getting the hell out of here, We've got what we came for." Grant shouted as explosions came crashing through. Rick pointed out that there was a Pelican sitting on the airfield, Centurion acknowledged and moved towards it fighting on the move. As covenant forces encircled their position they had fired up the engines and evacuated with all accountable, Except for one. During the later stages of the Fall of Reach, Centurion met up with Amadaus A109. Whom was a seasoned operative and a surviving member of Alpha Company, Amadaus worked closely with Centurion alongside their missions evacuating civilians and important military personnel. During the final days of the Reach campaign, Davis was called away from the team by ONI, Nobody knew why. Following that, Centurion was ordered to hold the Military Multiplex in New Alexandria during its siege. During the battle Grant, Travis and Rick were all wounded defending the Multiplex, They'd been tasked with holding the front as they evacuated civilians. Swarms of Covenant converged on their position, But even with the backing of the 61st Infantry Regiment, They were unsuccessful. Their mission failed due to the massive amounts of Covenant forces bearing down on them. With a stroke of luck, They fell back into the underground subway system collapsing the entrance as they did. Wolves in the Lion's den The remaining members of Centurion fled deeper into the subway system. They moved until they headed off to the side into a small storage room lit by a single green light, There they had addressed each others wounds. Grant has a several plasma burns on his side and his back. Rick has a dslocated arm and Travis has a mild concussion and a few broken ribs protruding through his abdomen. The 3 blood covered Spartans dressed their wounds with what little they had, A half filled bio-foam canister and a few gauze wraps. Rick stuck the canister between Travis's broken SPI armor and filled it with foam, As it hardened he felt a little relief from the pain it had been causing. Grant painfully pops Rick's arm into place while Travis wraps Grant's exposed skin with gauze. As they finish up they do an ammo count, They all cleared their weapons and acknowledge hat they've got enough for a small firefight. They, Like all SPARTAN-III's had VISR HUD in their helmet faceplates. This Heads-Up-Display system helped then during combat. Travis was the only one out of the three whose didn't work. Working quickly Travis said "My HUD isn't working.". Grant looked at him confused and said "Well ain't that just a kick in the pants?". Rick chuckled and said, "Hand it here.", Travis complied and removed his helmet, Struggling as he did. Grant quickly helped Travis remove his helmet and handed it over to Rick. "Give me a second." ''As he examined the cracked helmet. ''"This should do it, There." ''Rick handed Travis back his helmet, Amazed Grant and Travis rechecked their ammo count. They all had MA37 Assault Rifle's, Complemented with M6G Sidearms. They all took the magazines out of their pouches and put them into a pile on the floor. Grant quickly evenly sorted out the Ammunition, Calling over his team. Travis grabbed his split and quickly put them into the pouches that aligned along his lower abdomen SPI plate. Grant and Rick doing the same, Then collectively they made their way towards the door they previously entered before. They stumbled into the dark subway tunnel, Turning on their headlamps. A noise like footsteps approached the 3 alert Spartans. Coming out of the darkness was Amadaus A109, They all gave him a puzzled look. ''"We need to move, They will be looking for us." ''Amadaus quietly exclaimed. Before the trio could ask any questions they moved out into the dark tunnel. ''"I've been in contact with SPARTAN NOBLE team, They managed to make it out of Olympic tower." "Are we moving towards their location?" Travis asked. "Yes, retreated to a nuclear bunker located under Olympic tower." "The surface is too hot, We'll have to take the subway." ''Amadaus said, The team moved quickly and quietly towards NOBLE's last known location. Avoiding Covenant patrols as they did. Eventually, The team had sneaked past multiple patrols and arrived at the remnants of Olympic tower. The team moved towards a broken wall that led out onto the darkened streets. It was silent, Only noise to be heard was the distant gun fire and burning buildings. Centurion quickly leaped onto the dark and quiet streets and ran towards the ruined tower. ''"Down that way, Through the alleyway." ''Amadaus said as all four of them ran down towards the opening in the Alley. The team ran into a building that housed the Bunker entrance. Amadaus quickly flicked open his wrist data pad and linked it with the bunker door. It opened and the team entered. Days later After being rescued by UNSC forces, They fled Reach with what little was left of the UNSC belligerents. Aboard the UNSC Canterberry they jumped to slipspace headed towards Mars. The Mars Campaign November 6, 2552 Aboard the UNSC Canterberry, Team Centurion pass the time. Grant by reviewing battle footage recovered from SPARTAN's Joshua-029 and Malcolm-059. Travis still grieving over the loss of Marcus, Releases his frustration in the gym on deck 3. Rick by cleaning his weapons, Over and over again. Grant, Whom was previously studying called Travis on his communicator, ''"Hey Trav, You need to get up here, We're being briefed by the SWO.". Travis mid set angrily sets down the weight as he gets up from the bench drenched in sweat. "I'm on my way." He said. Grant also relayed a similar message to Rick whom also complied. Minutes later the team gathered in their quarters. Lieutenant Commander Summers entered and sat down. ''"We're two days out from Mars, I need your team on standby when we get there, The Covenant will have bound to have beaten us there." "Anything specific you need us to complete?" ''Grant asked. ''"No, Not as of yet, Just make sure your SPI suits are refitted by the time we arrive... I expect we'll have company, That is all." ''The team all nodded and Summers exited. ''"You should be looking forward to returning home, Travis." ''Grant said sensing the tension within Travis, ''"I'm not so sure." ''Travis snapped back. ''"At least you've got a home to go back to." ''Rick blurted out. They all looked at each other and continued. ''"How's the arm?" ''Grant asked. ''"Could be worse" ''Rick answered. ''"I'm hitting the showers." ''Travis declared. Time passed and the team went about their business. November 7, 2552 Travis walked out of the Mess and down a flight of stairs headed towards his teams quarters. He entered the room and sitting in the chair was Davis G144. ''"Hello, Travis." ''He said. ''"How the fuck did you get here." ''Travis asked. ''"I was pulled out of the team to conduct a short ONI Operation, I was put in a headhunter team, I escaped with the Canterberry." ''Davis explained. ''"I'm sure the guys will be glad to see you, Will you be rejoining us?" ''Travis eagerly asked. ''"Yes, For the meantime." ''Davis replied. November 8, 2552 The UNSC Canterberry arrived at mars approximately 0327 Hours. The Canterberry made contact with the UNSC Mars Garrison, Whom did not have the strength to hold off a covenant attack. Suddenly, over the ship wide intercom came ''"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands man your battle stations, Fireteam Centurion to the hanger, 3rd battalion marines prepare for battle." ''Within an instant Grant, Rick and Davis looked at Travis whom had just finished putting on his SPI armor, Nodded in acknowledgment. The team moved into the busy passageway where sailors and marines hurried past each other. Within minutes Centurion had reached the hangar deck, Where Lieutenant Commander Summers was waiting for them. ''"Petty Officer Grant, Take this datapad to the garrison command center" ''Summers commanded. ''"Yes Sir, It shall be done." ''Grant complied. Centurion stepped into the waiting pelican which also housed a squad of marines. ''"You fuckers ready for a fight?" ''The marine gunny sergeant asked. ''"My blood is boiling for a fight." ''Travis replied. The pelican ramp closed and air filled the compartment. Over the compartment intercom came ''"You ladies ready? The Covenant arrived shortly after you did. They've begun deployment of their forces, I'll get you as close to the command center as possible." ''The pilot exclaimed. It was a 3 minute hop from the Canterberry to the Mars garrison command center. Within a minute the pelican shook from the air flak fire that quickly entombed them. ''"We're taking fire, I'll have to set you down here." ''The pilot shouted. The pelican began a rapid descend in the inner atmosphere, it shook violently with the rapid deceleration. Within a minute the pelican ramp opened and the SPARTANs and marines exited. Within moments they began taking heavy small arms fire, Unable to detect where its coming from. 2 marines are hit and killed by direct plasma fire as they exited the pelican. Travis and Grant returned fire where ever they could as Rick dove to the dirt. The pelican zoomed away with two banshees in pursuit. The marines dropped off to the right into a small ditch, Travis covering them as they did. Grant, stuffed the datapad into his rucksack as quickly as he could. Davis switched on his long range radio. Rick reloaded his BR55 and the team moved out. They sprinted towards the garrison command center running at superhuman speed. The marines following closely behind, Marine Corporal Taylor was struck and killed by a needle round as everybody ran. Then Marine Privates Zalinsky and Forrest were killed by plasma rounds as the marines turned around to return fire. All that was left were the 4 SPARTANS and a fireteams worth of marines. They finally ran into the bluffs that surrounded the command center. As quickly as they could, the team made their way through the small path leading up to the cliffs above. Taking heavy fire as they did, Grant led the way followed closely by Lance Corporal Dunford. Travis and Rick pulled up the rear and stopped to cover the rear, They team fired onto the platoon of covenant that were closing to there location. Davis assisted the Marine's. Travis's MA5C clicked indicating that the magazine was empty, He quickly pressed the magazine release button and pulled out and inserted a fresh one. Rick used his rifle to kill 2 approaching elites and a squad of jackals. Travis fired in assistance and eliminated them. They continued to move up the trail and made it to the flat surface top. They were 30 meters away from friendly lines, The team sprinted. They dashed through heavy fire and ran up on two wounded ODST's taking cover in a crater, Who directed the SPARTANs towards the entrance. The Marines stayed with the ODST's and Centurion proceeded towards the battered entrance. Approximately 18 minutes after landing on Mars' surface, Centurion reached the Mars Garrison. Grant, Travis and Davis entered the huge structure with Rick remaining at the entrance pulling security. The 3 SPARTANs entered and headed towards the lift in the corner of the lobby. Travis, Davis and Grant stepped onto the lift and Grant pressed the button that ascended them to the top floor. The lift ascended quickly and within a minute it had reached its destination. The 3 SPARTANs were greeted by an Army Lieutenant whom was dressed in the UNSC Army BDU, Topped with an Officers cap. ''"Please hurry this way, Spartans." ''He said to them. ''"Just show us the way, Sir." ''Grant said. The 3 SPARTANs followed the LT to an open room encased on one half by observation windows. Inside the room was a holo table surrounded by 4 Army Officers, One of them looked to be Colonel James Ackerman. Grant quickly approached the table and handed his datapad to the Colonel. ''"Thank you son, Get back out there and give them hell." ''He said to Grant. ''"Yes, Sir." ''Grant replied. Suddenly the building shook and dust and debris fell from the ceiling, ''"Get to the stairs, We'll rendezvous with the Rick down in the lobby." ''Travis yelled. The 3 alert SPARTAN's quickly moved to and descended down the stairwell, There were 30 flights of stairs they had to run down. A few minutes later, They stumbled into the command center lobby, Grant breathing heavily says ''"We need to get outside and fight!" ''Travis said as Grant leaned over coughing pointing towards the exit. The SPARTAN's regrouped with Rick whom was eagerly waiting at the exit. Davis pushed the broken heavy door's and the Team exited, Stepping onto the battlefield and the firefight that was unfolding. In the distance there were massive blobs of dark blue and green, 3 scarabs lay in the distance. Within 30 feet of the building exit, There lay a massive 500 yard long network of fortifications and trenches. UNSC Soldiers and Marines run up and down hurrying to fall falling into their positions. MG emplacements light up the field. bursts of rifle fire carry on all up and down the fortifications. Medic's drag away wounded men and Centurion moved out onto the field and towards the communications tower. It was a half mile hustle over to the communications tower within the massive complex. The team converged onto the tower moving past hustling platoons of soldiers moving to the battle. A Marine Lieutenant starred at the SPARTAN's that rushed past him shouting ''"Hey, You're all going the wrong damn way!" ''They all remained silent and kept their pace. The team entered the courtyard and halted at the entrance, ''"Travis, Davis and Rick, You will hold here and pull security while I ascend to the top and radio for extraction." ''Grant ordered. ''"Enjoy the climb." ''Davis chuckled. ''"We've been ordered off world and must return to Earth immediately, The Covenant have discovered Earth." ''Grant explained then he entered into the dark tower, The 3 SPARTAN's took cover and waited. 40 minutes had passed and Grant had not replied. They remained vigilant, suddenly multiple phantom dropships appeared overhead and zoomed out above the courtyard. The phantoms began deploying Elite Ranger's supported by Grunt and Jackal Specialist's. Travis and Davis whom had taken cover behind the support columns readied their weapons, Rick whom crouched just inside the entrance readied his weapon. The Covenant platoons splashed on their position like water on rock, Travis and Davis utilize their superior team cohesion and make quick work of a squad of Elite Rangers. Rick effectively uses his BR55 to cut down a pack of Grunts and Jackals, Blue colored blood painted the floors. Meanwhile, Grant whom has just spent the last 40 mins ascending an broken stairwell had finally made it to the surface. In the distance he could see the massive battle unfolding that they could not be apart of. ''"This is Angel Actual, We require an immediate extraction. Authorization code sierra-Lima-two-victor-charlie-seven, Over." ''Grant shouted in the radio he'd just plugged into the telecom tower. ''"Angel Actual this is Leopard 2-1, I am a bit tied up right now but I can reach your location in 10 mikes, How copy?" ''A faint voice said. ''"Solid copy, Leopard 2-1, We'll see you soon, I'm sending my coordinates now, Over." ''Grant replied. Quickly, Grant headed back towards the roof top access hatch but an explosion erupted from below. Grant quickly hopped down into the fire and ran towards the emergency exit, That 40 minute climb he made would definitely pay off. Grant looked into the broken stairwell he had just climbed and said ''"Well fuck me right?". ''He chuckled and leaped into the darkness. The battle on the ground had become a fight for survival, Rick was low on ammo and Davis took a direct plasma charge to the chest. Travis was also low on ammo but the courtyard was riddled in covenant corpses. The 3 SPARTANs were drained, Davis sat their propped up against the Tower wall, Travis beside him. ''"Evac is on its way boys." ''Grant said excitingly. ''"Awesome, best news i've heard all day." ''Rick said humorously. Some time had past and all they could hear was the howling wind and the screams and gunfire in the distance. Unbeknownst to them, There were 3 platoons of Covenant light infantry encroaching on their position. But suddenly, A UNSC Air Force pelican swooped down from the high atmosphere at alarming speed. Coming to a halt, It hovered above the bloody courtyard and opened its ramp. ''"You ladies need a lift?" ''A female voice said. ''"Yes ma'am." ''Grant replied. Centurion hopped into the pelican and zoomed away, Leaving the approaching covenant to nothing but the bodies of their dead comrades. The pelican raced towards the fleeing UNSC Canterberry. Humanity's Last Bastion Outward Bound's and Unspoken trust Personality Trivia